<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matchbox 34 by madamecrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001689">Matchbox 34</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson'>madamecrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Wetting, little!Shane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been about a month since Ryan, Shane, Sara, and Marielle had entered into their unconventional arrangement. Although unusual, it wasn't that odd for LA, and it felt right to all of them. </p>
<p>Even though Sara and Marielle had had to do most of the leg work to get everything off the ground. </p>
<p>That evening had Sara and Marielle out to dinner with some friends, and Ryan and Shane hanging out in Shane and Sara's apartment. Hanging out, however, had turned into a search and rescue mission for Shane's cell phone. </p>
<p>"How does anyone manage to lose their cell phone?" Ryan grumbled, assisting Shane in turning his apartment upside down in an effort to find it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Under the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Not all of us tote it around like some extra appendage," Shane shot back, flipping over a couch cushion.</p>
<p>"If you had it your way, we'd still be using carrier pigeons," Ryan accused, making his way into Shane and Sara's bedroom. </p>
<p>"I would not," Shane denied, sifting through the shelves in the living room. "Now telegrams, on the other hand..." </p>
<p>"Yeah and why don't we bring back top hats and waist coats while we're--" Ryan's voice cut off mid-sentence. </p>
<p>Shane has previously been able to hear Ryan bustling around, but now there was only silence. </p>
<p>"Ryan?" Shane called out as he stepped into the bedroom. </p>
<p>Shane froze in the doorway, gawking at the sight before him. Ryan was kneeling on the ground, holding a teddy bear in his hands. Shane felt like his voice was caught in his throat, his chest constricting tightly. Ryan looked up at Shane and smiled. </p>
<p>"What's this?" Ryan asked.</p>
<p>Shane looked away, it took a minute for his mouth to be able to form words again. </p>
<p>"Don't know, it's one of Sara's. You should put it back," Shane mumbled. </p>
<p>Ryan quirked an eyebrow, rising to his feet and still holding the bear as he walked toward Shane. Shane's heart beat loudly in his ears, and he could feel the tips of his fingers shaking as he determinedly avoided Ryan's gaze.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Shane had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to talk about what had happened the evening he lost his cell phone. Still though, he knew Ryan would be bursting with curiosity. Ryan might not say anything out loud but as soon as Shane saw Ryan at their office the next morning, he could feel it in every ounce of Ryan's presence. </p>
<p>"Hey man," Ryan greeted. </p>
<p>He was smiling reassuringly, and Shane knew Ryan didn't mean to come across as pitying, but it still made Shane feel pitied. Ryan's posture was tense and he was more jittery than usual. </p>
<p>Shane's shoulders slumped. He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't even want there to be the potential for this conversation to begin with. However, he couldn't deal with Ryan continuing to act this way around him. </p>
<p>"You want to come over tonight?" Shane asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. He could feel himself blushing, could feel the concern in Ryan's gaze creeping up his body. </p>
<p>"Sure! Right after work?" Ryan asked. Ryan's eyes were earnest and caring and it made Shane's stomach squirm. </p>
<p>"Yeah, sounds good," Shane replied with a sharp nod.</p>
<p>***<br/>Ryan and Shane left the office together, picking up some Chinese take out on the way back to Shane's apartment. They put on some classic Twilight Zone episodes while they ate their dinner. </p>
<p>They were midway through "Twenty Two," with empty paper containers and plastic forks on the table when Ryan brought it up. Or at least, he started to. </p>
<p>"Hey Shane--" Ryan began. </p>
<p>Shane heaved a long-suffering sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face. </p>
<p>"Alright," Shane said tightly. "I'll tell you, but only if you promise never to bring this up again." </p>
<p>Ryan readily agreed and Shane turned to look at him. "I mean it," he reiterated. "No, "oh hey Shane, I just researched this and it sounds a lot like you" or "dude, I totally saw this on an episode of a day time talk show." Okay?" </p>
<p>"I don't watch day time talk shows," Ryan argued, but eventually agreed to Shane's stipulations. </p>
<p>Shane's shoulders drooped, a flush crossing his cheeks as he rubbed stiffly at the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"It's uh...it's a lot," Shane mumbled. "It's difficult to explain." </p>
<p>Ryan nodded but didn't seem to be letting this go in the slightest. And Shane knew that regardless of whether or not he came clean about this, Ryan would fixate anyway. </p>
<p>"Have you um...have you ever heard of age play?" Shane asked, his posture stiffening as he shifted awkwardly. </p>
<p>Ryan blinked, eyes watching closely as Shane's face grew redder. "Don't think so," he replied. </p>
<p>"Well it's--That's--I'm," Shane babbled, easing slightly when Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Relax man," Ryan told him, giving Shane's shoulder a gentle squeeze. </p>
<p>Shane nodded, and tried to continue. He felt his mouth go dry, his hands shaking even as he balanced his elbows on his knees. Ryan slipped an arm around Shane's shoulders, drawing the other man close against him. Shane exhaled heavily, but allowed himself to lean against Ryan, his stomach fluttering a little at how warm and solid Ryan felt. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Shane finally mustered up the courage to speak. </p>
<p>"Sometimes...I like being taken care of," Shane stated vaguely. </p>
<p>"Taken care of how?" Ryan pressed gently. </p>
<p>"As if I'm...well, you saw the teddy bear," Shane murmured, heart racing as he tried to will Ryan to figure out. </p>
<p>"I'm--I don't follow, dude," Ryan told him plainly. </p>
<p>Shane squeezed his eyes shut. </p>
<p>"I-I like being treated like I'm...smaller," Shane mumbled. </p>
<p>Ryan began to lightly trace his fingers along Shane's back. </p>
<p>"Smaller, or younger?" Ryan asked him. </p>
<p>"B-both," Shane replied shakily. "But not--I mean I'm not <i>actually</i> younger, of course, it's just, teddy bears a-and other things," he quickly defended. </p>
<p>"Other things," Ryan repeated, pulling back to look at Shane.</p>
<p>Shane nodded but kept his gaze on the floor. </p>
<p>"What other things?" Ryan pressed gently. </p>
<p>Shane began squirming until Ryan drew Shane into his arms and held him tightly. Shane leaned into Ryan's embrace, slipping his arms beneath Ryan's, resting the palms of his hands on Ryan's shoulders. After he took a few steadying breaths Shane pulled back, staring at his lap as he answered Ryan's question. </p>
<p>"Pacifiers, diapers, bottles...t-that kind of thing," Shane said in a rush. </p>
<p>His shoulders drooped and he curled into himself, bracing for Ryan's reaction. </p>
<p>"Is that why you want to be small enough to sleep in a matchbox?" Ryan asked softly, brushing the backs of his fingers over Shane's cheeks. </p>
<p>Shane stared at Ryan in awe, surprised by the fact that he didn't react poorly, and touched by his tenderness. He gave Ryan a quick nod. </p>
<p>"Does Sara know?" Ryan asked him, and Shane shook his head. </p>
<p>"Not yet," he admitted. </p>
<p>"It's cute," Ryan replied after awhile, and Shane blushed from the tips of his ears down to his sternum. "You wanna try it this weekend? Mari's out of town to film a few episodes." </p>
<p>Shane shrugged. </p>
<p>"You've got to use your words," Ryan said softly, soothing the ache that Shane felt in his chest. </p>
<p>"Yeah uh yes. Yes I wanna try it," Shane replied hoarsely. </p>
<p>Ryan reached a hand up to tenderly ruffle Shane's hair, and Shane leaned into it needfully. </p>
<p>"Can I do at least a little research?" Ryan requested. </p>
<p>Shane rolled his eyes. "Well I've never been able to stop you before," he muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane's heart raced with worry and anticipation as he waited for Ryan to arrive. His stomach clenched with discomfort. He typically never allowed himself to show this depth of vulnerability, especially toward Ryan. Even just getting together with everyone in this new complex arrangement in the first place had been emotionally difficult. While Ryan and he fumbled along trying to navigate things, Shane would forever be grateful towards Mari and Sara. </p>
<p>His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. </p>
<p>It was a text from Ryan, announcing that he had arrived. </p>
<p>The moment Shane opened the door and found Ryan scrolling through his phone, he knew he was in for a presentation of a vast amount of research. He groaned and hung his head but stepped aside to let Ryan in. </p>
<p>"Nice to see you too big guy," Ryan teased playfully. </p>
<p>Shane slumped down on the couch, resting his elbows on his thighs. "Okay, let's just...get this over with." </p>
<p>Ryan frowned as he sat down beside Shane. "Dude if you don't want to do this--" </p>
<p>"I do!" Shane defended, cheeks flushing at his insistence. "I really do. It's just...i-it's embarrassing." </p>
<p>"Oh some of it is <i>definitely</i> embarrassing," Ryan agreed, only for Shane to drop his head in his hands. "But," he continued. "isn't that part of the fun?" </p>
<p>Shane glanced up at Ryan and there was something in his gaze, something in the tone of Ryan's voice that made Shane shiver. </p>
<p>"So," Ryan began, pulling out his phone. "Do you have a...stash?"</p>
<p>Shane dragged himself up to his feet and motioned for Ryan to follow. "Okay did you seriously just have to look up "stash"?" he complained. </p>
<p>Ryan shrugged. "Hey man I had no idea this thing even existed until yesterday." </p>
<p>Shane stopped in front of the hall closet, and leaned inside to pull out a large plastic container with a lid. He pulled it into his and Sara's room, and his fingers lingered along its edges. He breathed out shakily, feeling raw and exposed. Shane was nearly about to offer a visual of his deepest darkest secret to his best friend and...person he was seeing? He wasn't even sure what to call them yet. He shut his eyes and gulped as he slowly tugged off the lid. </p>
<p>Shane could hear Ryan shuffle forward, the sound of Ryan's knees cracking as he squatted in front of the box. He dared a peek down at Ryan, only to see him exploring the box and referencing his phone. </p>
<p>"Do you have to be so clinical about this?" Shane grimaced. </p>
<p>"Only if I want to do it right," Ryan replied, and that made Shane stop for a moment. </p>
<p>Ryan really had put a lot of research into this. Obsessiveness was built into Ryan's personality, certainly, but he always put in research when it came to something he cared about. Unsolved, Watcher, putting Shane to shame when it came to planning dates and anniversaries...the thought of it made Shane's heart swell and he had to look away or the emotion of it all might be too much for him to bare. Ryan eased down to sit on the floor and soon Shane had joined him.</p>
<p>Ryan picked up one of the diapers, and Shane squeezed his eyes shut, his heart hammering with anxiety. </p>
<p>"You went with giraffes," Ryan said, amused. "Wanted something to match your long legs?" </p>
<p>Shane exhaled nervously. "You uh...likened me to one a few times before," he mumbled, shifting awkwardly. </p>
<p>Ryan turned to stare at him and Shane dropped his gaze. Ryan leaned in to kiss his cheek and Shane flushed as his head snapped up to look back at him. </p>
<p>He could see that Ryan was touched and a warmth bloomed in Shane's chest. As Ryan continued to sift through the box, he'd pulled out a white onesie with baby blue pawprints, a pacifier with a parrot on it, and baby lotion, baby powder, and baby wipes. </p>
<p>Shane was looking at the floor. </p>
<p>Ryan slipped his finger beneath Shane's chin, tilting it upward so that Shane was forced to look at him. Ryan blushed a little, swiping his thumb over Shane's cheek. </p>
<p>"I've um...been thinking about this a lot, imaginging...imaginging what it would b like to uh...do this. Since you told me," Ryan admitted sheepishly. Shane eased a little at that but his heart beat a little faster at the thought. </p>
<p>"What did you imagine?" Shane asked quietly. </p>
<p>"Holding you, changing you, feeding you," Ryan listed off. </p>
<p>"Oh," Shane whispered with a slight nod. </p>
<p>Ryan held up the diaper, onesie, and pacifier. "I want to see you in these," he blurted suddenly. </p>
<p>Shane gasped, blinking down at Ryan in disbelief. </p>
<p>"I mean it," Ryan promised. He set the items down for the moment, letting out a deep sigh. "I already knew that--okay, I didn't exactly <i>know</i> 'cause I hadn't heard of it but...I guess I just wasn't really all that surprised. When I really thought about it, it all made sense." </p>
<p>Shane's shoulders curled forward a little. He felt so <i>seen</i>. Ryan began rubbing his hand reassuringly up and down Shane's arm. </p>
<p>"The uh mouse in the matchbox comments?" Shane guessed. </p>
<p>Ryan shook his head. "Well, yeah, that, of course," Ryan relented. "Among other things." </p>
<p>"Other things?" Shane repeated. </p>
<p>"You're pretty good at hiding them," Ryan assured him. "I'm just around you more than everyone else." </p>
<p>"What other things Ryan?" Shane pressed, looking concerned. </p>
<p>Ryan sighed heavily, reaching up a hand to run his fingers through Shane's hair. Shane's eyes fell closed as he leaned into the touch immediately. </p>
<p>"Well, for one thing, you made a puppet," Ryan told him. </p>
<p>"I told you I was in theatre right?" Shane defended. </p>
<p>"You didn't let me finish," Ryan admonished lightly. "It's the <i>way</i> you made the puppet. And the fact that you wouldn't let yourself hug him." </p>
<p>Shane blushed. "I want to keep this separate from work," he muttered. </p>
<p>"Then there was the video you were in at Buzzfeed about childhood toys," Ryan went on. </p>
<p>"I wasn't the only one in the video, and everyone else was just as excited," Shane returned. </p>
<p>Ryan glanced up at him. "Yeah, but you were the only one who displayed a few seconds of relief on his face." </p>
<p>Shane's cheeks turned redder. </p>
<p>"It's okay," Ryan told him. </p>
<p>Ryan scooted back towards the bed, using it to support his back. He set his legs straight out in front of him and spread them as wide as a not too flexible man in skinny jeans could. He looked over at Shane, his eyes nervous but sincere. He patted the floor in front of him. </p>
<p>"C'mere," Ryan said. </p>
<p>Shane ducked his head down so he wouldn't have to look Ryan in the eye as he crawled towards Ryan. </p>
<p>"Uh, how should I--?" Shane inquired, looking from the space on the floor and up to Ryan. </p>
<p>Ryan smiled at him warmly. "Face me, and curl your legs around my waist." </p>
<p>Shane hesitated and Ryan's hand was in his hair again. It was such a simple touch but it calmed Shane in a way he didn't know he'd so desperately needed. </p>
<p>"I want to take care of you," Ryan admitted quietly. </p>
<p>Shane felt himself relax a little as he positioned himself like Ryan requested. Ryan wrapped his strong, warm arms around Shane, pulling the other man against him. Shane stiffened at first, but eased into leaning against Ryan as he felt soothing circles being rubbed over his back. With a bit of awkward adjusting, Shane leaned his head onto Ryan's shoulder, encircling his arms around him. </p>
<p>He felt one of Ryan's arms reach out beside him and he couldn't help but stifle a whine at the loss of contact. He could feel Ryan chuckle against him. </p>
<p>"You're a fussy one huh?" Ryan said warmly and Shane was about to protest until he felt Ryan lightly rubbing the pacifier against his lips. </p>
<p>His entire body flushed with embarrassment, by Ryan's soft encouragements helped him calm a little. </p>
<p>"Come on. Open," Ryan said gently. </p>
<p>Shane slowly wrapped his lips around the pacifier, making a small hum of contentment. Ryan's arms tightened around him. </p>
<p>"Knew this was cute," Ryan quipped smugly. </p>
<p>His fingers began moving through Shane's hair again. </p>
<p>"Knew you were cute," Ryan said, a little more quietly. </p>
<p>Shane buried his face against Ryan's neck, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable and far too many other things all at once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>